


The Lowly Gods

by Obsidian_Grey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Grey/pseuds/Obsidian_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the High Order of the Lowly Gods, where powers are frequently abused and nothing is impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lowly Gods

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Original story. Yay. All this belongs to me, so please try not to steal it.

A crack appeared in the window early in the day. It went unnoticed for most of the morning, at least until it grew wider and the noise became audible over the city roar. The young woman sighed at it, sure that this would be yet another expense to pay in that decrepit apartment. Her child gurbled in the play pen, too young to worry about such things. Instead, she happily moved her wooden blocks into a pleasing pattern on her blanket.  
As the day wore on the crack continued to expand and the breaking increased its volume. The woman thought she was getting a migraine from a terrible night's sleep, but the baby could hear it clearer and was squirming uncomfortably by lunch.  
By the evening the little girl would not stop crying. The woman wanted to calm her but she herself could barely manage a straight thought, though she did comprehend the now dull, throbbing sound, a bit like a shattered heartbeat. She thought it was in her head. She was right.  
The little baby wailed in her crib. The mother lay below the crack in the window, household chores abandoned by the need to be rid of the pain. As the moonlight fell across her face, impossibly bright, she wondered if- perhaps- her demons had finally caught her.  
There was the sound of shattering glass.  
The woman's body lay under the undamaged window, but the child continued to cry.


End file.
